The Choice Between What Is Right And What Is Easy
by zerohour20xx
Summary: "We all have a choice in life between doing what is right and doing what is easy." What would happen if these words were spoken to Harry at a younger age and after a change of events at the end of his First Year? We will see which he chooses and if it is always seen as being the same choice by others. Warning in the beginning of the chapter. Rated M for possible future content.


Where the line blurs

A/N: I have been working on this little story for a bit and the idea has been in my head even longer. Part of the idea came from a recent story I read but a majority has been something that I have been playing around in my head for more than a year.

This is also the first story I have posted that is coming from my iPad rather than my laptop, which was part of the reason for my lack of updates recently.

WARNINGS: This story contains Dom/sub relations between the main character and a paired romance, mentions of past abuse, Alternate Reality setting, a female OC (not a self-insert, I am very much a guy) and some OOC characterizations (a stubborn Dumbledore, a slightly vindictive Snape, slightly biggoted Molly and Ron, overbearing Hermione but not overly so).

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.

- TCBWIRAWIE -

Two years... It had been two years since that voice started talking to him. Was he crazy? Maybe, but this was a different voice, Voldemort's voice. Since that night that the Philosopher's Stone had been almost stolen by the possessed Professor Quirrell and the wraith form of Voldemort had passed through his body. It started innocent enough to trick him, little things that Harry passed off as a random temptation, but as the middle of his Second Year came around it was becoming clear that this "voice" had it's own sentience and revealed itself to be the awakened soul of Voldemort that was trapped in Harry's scar. From that point on, Harry forced himself to stay awake for as long as possible to escape the scarring nightmares that the parasitic soul would push onto him in order to break his spirit and gain control of Harry's body.

The taunting and temptation gradually grew and grew after Harry's time in the Chamber of Secrets, nearly becoming unbearable in his Third Year with the stress of the normal year, the threat of an escaped and possibly deranged convict from a maximum security wizarding prison, and the Dementors constantly filling even his waking thoughts with nightmares. With the end of his Third Year, Harry was a mess with his mind constantly filled with foreign thoughts and paranoia filling every fiber of his being from hallucinations caused by Voldemort's soul until he was at the very brink of going insane. At this point he was willing to do nearly anything to be free of the constant voice in his head that was driving him insane rather than being a part of _being_ insane, and that was exactly what Voldemort gave him, a way out.

After following the soul's directions until reaching a cave, something he would later blame the near onset of dementia due to the soul, he came face-to-face with a large multi-colored crystal that held the body of a girl appearing to be his own age._**"You want a way to get rid of me, Potter? Well this is it, kill the girl and you will be free of me."**_

At the mere mentioning of being free of the curse that was holding Voldemort's soul, Harry quickly drew his wand without a second thought until it came to point at the crystal until a second later when he verbally berated himself. '_Like it could be that easy. Even if it really is, what the bloody hell am I doing following the suggestions of this utter bastard like it's the gospel truth?'_

A chuckle reverberated in his head as his thoughts were heard by the soul. _**"Eager to get rid of me, are you Potter? Am I that horrible of company that you would kill this girl at the utterance of being free of me? I am only speaking the truth, kill her and I will be gone forever. Kill the girl here and now and I will fade from existence entirely, both from your mind and from the world, thus ending any terror I will bring into the world once I am restored...or you could free the girl. Doing so would banish me from your mind but restore me to the strength I had while I was possessing Quirrell but in return you would experience a love of a type that has rarely ever been seen. The girl is no simple witch but a hybrid of different Beasts, Dark Creatures like Lupin, created to further my plans as a sacrifice. She will treat you like her Master and lover, you will be the center of her universe and she will do whatever you command no matter how innocent, how perverse, or how evil it may be. But can you do so knowing that you have taken away the one way that would kill me? You could still kill her after you have had your fun and it will destroy me but will you be able to? Oh you could always order her to kill herself but only by your hands would the ritual be complete. What will you do, Potter? Which will you choose?"**_

The taunting came with a oddly mature question from the young mind _'Is it better to do something evil with only good intentions in mind or to do something good with less than pure purpose?' _In essence, he could stop Voldemort permanently and life a relatively normal life but he would become a murderer in the process or he could have a love unlike he could even dream of but at the cost of letting Voldemort possibly come back some how. Could he be selfish? Was the right thing to save his morals and damn the world or damn his morals along with himself and save the world? In that moment where time seemed to slow down, the words of Albus Dumbledore echoed in his mind.

_"We are all given choices in life, Mr. Potter, not all of which are equally weighed. What we must always remember is that we also have the choice between doing what is right and what is easy. Some may view the answer differently but as long as it is what you see as being right, then you can never let yourself down. That isn't to say that what is right is always best for all but stand strong in your decisions and never look back on what might have been."_

_'To do what is right for me...' _Harry moved directly in front of the crystal and laid his hand on it's surface, his hand growing warm as he did so. "I won't be like you, Riddle. I won't kill someone just to get rid of you." With his hand on the crystal and the warmth against his hand growing, Harry heard a single cry of pain over the link that he had with Voldemort's soul and then silence. Silence...two long years of having to bear with the voice in his head and now it was finally gone, and hopefully so were the nightmares. With the disappearance of the voice came increase of the warmth on his hand as the crystal began to glow with an ethereal light from within and cracks began to form on the surface.

In a single moment, Harry was blinded by the cracking crystal and in the next it was gone, leaving a beautiful girl in it's place. As Harry went to pick her up, the first touch against her skin caused her body to slowly change from what one would call an otherworldly beauty to that which Harry would consider cute and what his Aunt Petunia's romance movies from the States would call "the-girl-next-door" type of beauty, her hair becoming a luscious brunette shade similar to chocolate. Attempting to avoid looking at her current lack of clothing, Harry checked her pulse as he learned from Madam Pomfrey and was relieved when he found a steadily growing rhythm of a pulse only to then notice the girl's eyes staring into his, those glistening rubies that were her eyes only to slowly shift to a color of green that he had only seen looking back at him in the mirror before finally settling back to the original ruby shade. Taking off the cloak that had kept him dry while walking through the cave, he wrapped it around the girl's bare body. As he attempted to speak with her, he was cut off guard as her lips met his and not in the form of a mere peck. He could feel a light sense of becoming fatigued before the sensation ended along with that of the kiss, only the slight wetness on his own lips and the mischevious look on the girl's face as proof that he has in fact been kissed.

"What is it that you wished to ask of me, Master?"

The voice that exited her lips what like nothing that Harry had heard before. He had heard the voices from even the prettiest of girls and women, what some of the other boys in his year would considered sexy, and none of them had affected like this, sending a shiver down his spine and causing a warmth to fill his body. "I was going to ask if you were feeling okay. Do you know what's going on? Wait...master?" This was all a first for him due to the ways the Dursleys had "raised" him in believing that a "freak" like himself should never be allowed to breed, let alone with a normal woman...but then again, this woman wasn't what the Dursley would have considered normal and he was glad for that.

"I call you my master because that is what you are, Master. While my creator may have been another, it was you who released me and allowed me to live. From our kiss, I learned about you and what little I didn't already know of my situation. Unknown to my creator, this Voldemort, I was sentient and conscious the entire time that I was inside that crystal, only able to listen and not interact. I knew what he meant for me but he never would have gotten what he wanted in the way that he tried to gain it. The ritual he used to create me was in order to cause complete submission in his hopes of conquest but from his mistranslation of the ritual, he didn't know it was a ritual to create a _being_ of complete submission. That is what I am and what you will always have from me, in every sense and every meaning, I am yours and only yours."

The look in the girl's eyes only served to further back what she was telling him. Growing up with the Dursleys had done many things to Harry but one of them was the ability to judge a person by their body language and look in their eyes on whether they were being truthful or not, and she could only be telling the truth from what he had experienced. Being the man that Harry was, he did the most manly thing one could do in that moment...

...He fainted.

- TCBWIRAWIE -

Okay, this is meant as a step in the door to give life to my muse and translate my want to write through this new medium of using my iPad. From now on, my initial chapters for stories will be shorter than the length of later chapters as, in part, I want to see how they are recieved but I also want to see how people percept what I have written to see if I have properly detailed events in my stories. As of now, I look forward to restarting my muse and bringing new stories to the front and also revieving formerly dead stories.

Also, be on the lookout for my first step into the Dragon Age and Elder Scrolls fandom in the coming weeks or months, we'll see how it goes and maybe include a crossover between dotHack and Sword Art Online.


End file.
